1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slide-out deck for a recreational vehicle and more particularly to a completely assembled deck which is suspended from the main frame of the recreational vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recreational vehicles such as fifth wheel travel trailers normally comprise a wheeled frame having a coach or body provided thereon which has a door usually mounted on the right side thereof to enable persons to gain access to the interior of the coach. When the vehicle is being used for camping or the like, an awning is sometimes secured to the right side of the vehicle to provide shade for those persons sitting beside the vehicle. The ground at the side of the vehicle may be irregular, sandy, or even muddy, depending upon the conditions. Further, the height of the lower edge of the door above the ground makes it somewhat inconvenient for persons to enter the coach or be part of the interior of the coach.
Although retractable decks or patios have been previously provided for recreational vehicles, it is not believed that the prior art retractable decks are sufficiently strong or durable. Further, it is not believed that the prior art retractable decks are convenient to move between the retracted and extended positions.